harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Millicent Bulstrode
|nationality= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Black - The cat hair Hermione plucked off Millicent's robes for her Polyjuice Potion was black. If Millicent's hair had been another colour, Hermione would not have made this mistake. |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=Violetta Bulstrode (possible relative) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty= *Bulstrode family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Inquisitorial Squad }} Millicent Bulstrode (b. 1979/1980) was a half-blood witch. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House in 1991. In her fifth year she became a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad led by Dolores Umbridge. Biography Early life Millicent Bulstrode was born sometime between 1 September 1979 and 31 August 1980 into the pure-blooded, Sacred Twenty-Eight Bulstrode family, though was herself a half-blood. She may have been related to Violetta Black wife of Cygnus Black II, and therefore related to the Lestrange, Malfoy, and Tonks families. Hogwarts years First year Millicent started her education at Hogwarts in 1991. Prior to the school year, she likely purchased her equipment from Diagon Alley, and brought her cat with her on the Hogwarts Express. During the Welcoming Feast, Millicent was sorted into the house of Slytherin whose head at the time was Severus Snape. She would share a dormitory with the other Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and another girl. Second year In 1992 Hogwarts became under threat from the re-opened Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk it contained inside. As a precaution, students were taught how to duel. Millicent and Hermione Granger were paired together during the short-lived Duelling Club. Their duel spiralled into a physical brawl, with Millicent holding Hermione in a headlock, in spite of the standard "no contact" rule in duelling. Hermione's friend, Harry Potter, came to her rescue, breaking the two girls up. class]] Hermione later used hair from this incident to try to assume Millicent's form with Polyjuice Potion, as the real Millicent went home for Christmas. However, the hair she obtained turned out to be that of Millicent's cat and her transformation unintentionally took the place of her cat, resulting in Hermione spending some time in the Hospital Wing. Third and fourth years Little is known about Millicent during her third and Fourth years. Fifth year , to which Millicent belonged]] In 1996, Millicent was one of the students of the Slytherin-dominated Inquisitorial Squad an organisation started by then-headmistress Dolores Umbridge to silence all opposition to Ministry of Magic activities at Hogwarts. She was one of the students who caught Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, who were attempting to use the Floo Network in Umbridge's office to find out if Sirius Black had been attacked in the Department of Mysteries. Particularly, she helped in holding down Hermione. However, given how the four remaining DA members managed to overpower the Inquisitorial Squad and incapacitated them with various jinxes, hexes and curses, Millicent was most likely herself assaulted with unpleasant spells herself and perhaps injured, as the other Squad members were quite badly. Sixth year In Millicent's sixth year she had lost her former power of being in the Inquisitorial Squad and could no longer use it to her advantage. Her friend Draco Malfoy had joined the Death Eaters, which put a strain on his friendships. Severus Snape, her head of house, had now taken on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and favoured Slytherins during his lessons. Later on in this year, headmaster Albus Dumbledore was killed. Seventh year urging the students to hand Harry Potter over to Voldemort]] Due to her half blood status and Slytherin relations, Millicent likely was allowed to return to Hogwarts in 1997 when it was under the control of Lord Voldemort, with her former head of house Severus Snape acting as headmaster. If she did, Millicent would have been present for the evacuation of Hogwarts preceding the Battle of Hogwarts, and it would be assumed that Millicent left the castle along with the other members of the House of Slytherin, rather than choosing to fight Voldemort's army. It could also be a possibility that Millicent would return to Hogwarts, fighting against the school alongside Death Eaters, as did some other students of Slytherin. Physical appearance Millicent was black-haired and had a heavy, jutting jaw. She had a large, square build that allowed her to physically intimidate smaller people, and was bigger than Harry Potter in their second year. Ron Weasley once remarked that Millicent was "ugly," and Harry thought that she looked like a hag he had seen pictured in Holidays with Hags. She was described by Harry Potter as being "no pixie." Personality and traits Given her interactions with others and her membership of the Inquisitorial Squad in her fifth year, Millicent was clearly a mean-spirited and brutish witch who enjoyed bullying other Hogwarts students, mainly by using her large figure to intimidate and even in some cases assault them, as shown when she physically restrained the smaller Hermione Granger in both 1992 and 1996. She also would have used her authority in Umbridge's short-lived Inquisitorial Squad to bully and harass other students, and was therefore probably supportive of Umbridge's reign of cruelty and authoritarianism over Hogwarts. Having been sorted into Slytherin house, she was most likely a rather cunning, resourceful and ambitious girl, as most members of her house are. Possessions *'Cat': Millicent owned a pet cat, which was of black hair, an acceptable animal to keep as a pet at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger unknowingly extracted some of her cat's hair in 1992 during the Duelling Club, which she mixed in her glass of Polyjuice Potion, believing the hair to be Human hair. *'Wand': As a Hogwarts student, Millicent owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wand wood and wand core, which she presumably purchased sometime before starting her first year in 1991. Etymology *The name Millicent is Germanic, meaning "she with the gentle gait". This is ironic, considering that Millicent Bulstrode is not portrayed as gentle or graceful in the least; Harry Potter once remarked that she's "no pixie" while they were taking Polyjuice Potion, in relation to the fact that Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle would not fit into a single toilet cubicle. *Millicent may also come from the Latin words mille, meaning "thousand", and centum, meaning "hundred". It also sounds similar to the word "militant", which matches her aggressive personality. Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Helen Stuart in ; however, her appearance was practically unnoticeable to the point that the only true confirmation of her appearance in the film is the credit of her actress. * Because her role appears to be such an obscure cameo that even the most sharp-eyed of fans would have trouble picking up on, it is also possible that her actual role was cut and that the presumed cameo of Millicent is simply that of an unnamed student. * In the books, Millicent's hair is black. In the Chamber of Secrets film, Millicent is portrayed by a brunette actress. *Millicent may be related in some way to the House of Black, as there is a mention of a Violetta Bulstrode in that family tree.Black family tree *In the video game adaptation of , there is a Slytherin girl, strongly hinted to be Millicent, who says her own distinct lines, such as finding Professor Snape more attractive than Professor Lockhart. She is also mentioned by other female students as being "a real witch", and she leaves Harry many a snarky remark. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Millicent Bulstrode es:Millicent Bulstrode fr:Millicent Bulstrode it:Millicent Bulstrode ru:Миллисента Булстроуд pl:Millicenta Bulstrode ja:ミリセント・ブルストロード Category:20th century births Category:British individuals Category:Bulstrode family Category:Duelling Club members Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards